In the original CCSG grant, developmental funds were requested to support a pilot project program as a tool to stimulate inter and intra programmatic interaction and support program development. Analysis of the DLDCC pilot project program indicates that while young it has been successful. The program has generated new collaborations, extra-mural grants and publications in the desired targeted areas. Center leadership believes that an additional effective use of CCSG Developmental funds in the BCM environment is to provide operating support to develop new technology-based shared resources. Specifically, the Center would like to leverage large investments made by the Institution in three new Shared Resources including 1) Macromolecular X-Ray Crystallography, 2) Population Sciences Biorepository, and 3) Cytogenetics. The DLDCC is requesting $100,000 in CCSG funding to augment its successful and robust Pilot Project Program. The intent of the CCSG pilot project program would be to fund three - $30-40,000 per year projects targeted at funding innovative new ideas or to support strong projects that enhance strategic program development. The DLDCC is requesting a total of $210,000 to support Shared Resource with the intent of meeting specific evolving needs of the cancer center and for creating new research opportunities. The Macromolecular X-Ray Crystallography Resource builds on a recent Institutional investment in a fully equipped state-of-the art X- Ray facility. Operational support funds will enable this facility to expand services to cancer center investigators who are not trained X-ray crystallographers, and provide them with the opportunity to determine structures of cancer related macromolecules. A Population Sciences Biorepository Resource (PSB) is being set up to meet the needs of the emerging molecular epidemiologists in the Cancer Center for processing and storing biospecimens from population-based and clinical studies. The PSB is being built by start-up funds from the Cancer Center and we are requesting on-going operational support funds from the CCSG. The Cytogenetics Shared Resource is an established facility at Texas Children's Hospital (TCH) that has largely limited its services to TCH faculty and the Pediatrics Department. Operational support funds requested will expand the user base of these highly relevant cytogenetic technologies to the general membership of the cancer center. Individual abstracts for the developing SRs are included with budgets to assist the reviewer.